


Dancer

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Boys' Love, Bullying, Children, Closeted Character, Confessions, Dancing, Dating, Feels, Gay, High School, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Modern Era, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a new student at Camelot High School. At first, Arthur bullies him, but they soon become friends and then lovers. As their life moves along in jumps, we watch as Arthur and Merlin grow older together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

Merlin walked into the empty classroom and quickly sat down in the corner. This was his last period for the day -  a study hall, which was highly recommended for new students. Though he was not sure he really needed the class, he was glad that no one had arrived yet. His first day of school in Camelot High had been very long. While he was not particularly shy, he had also never had to attend a new school before. So far, he had made no friends.

A few kids trickled into the classroom and ignored him, but then one came in and walked directly up to him. Two other boys followed him. “You are sitting in my seat,” he said rudely, once he stood directly in front of Merlin. He was probably one of the “popular” kids, who seemed to rule the school. Still, there were plenty of empty chairs left.

“I don’t think seats have been assigned yet,” Merlin said mildly.

A look of surprise crossed the boy’s pretty features, but then he scowled.

“Maybe you didn’t hear,” said one of the boy’s cronies, stepping forward. “But Arthur told you to move.” The dark-haired boy grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him up. Before Merlin could react, Arthur shoved the dark-haired boy away and Merlin stumbled back onto his own two feet.

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise, wondering why he hadn’t just let the other kid move him. Arthur wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Teacher’s coming,” he mumbled, and then crossed the room to find another seat. Merlin sunk back into his chair, wondering what had just happened.

 

\----------

 

Arthur was getting frustrated with the new kid. “Nice scarf,” he said sarcastically one the second day, when he walked in to find the kid in the same seat. Instead of rising to the bait, the kid - Merlin - just said thanks.

The next day, he dropped his binder by Merlin’s feet. “Pick it up,” he demanded. Merlin merely complied. The day after, he chose to sit right behind Merlin and chucked wadded up papers at his head whenever the teacher wasn’t looking. Merlin took the abuse silently.

“Leave him be, Arthur,” Gwaine complied after a few weeks of failed torture. “This isn’t even fun anymore.” At that point, though, Arthur couldn’t. He just needed a reaction out of Merlin. Anything.

One day, Arthur thought he finally had something on Merlin. He came into class, triumphant, and said loudly, “I heard you’re doing ballet, Merlin,” he said tauntingly. The class turned their heads to Merlin, holding their breath. Should they laugh? How was he going to react?

Arthur watched as Merlin raised his head and then said simply, “Yes.” Arthur’s jaw dropped as he lost the attention of his classmates. They weren’t interested in making fun of someone who wouldn’t be embarrassed.

Arthur bit his lip, about to go sit down, when Gwaine said, “Why, Arthur? Are you interested?” Arthur’s face flushed red. The traitor!

The class began to snicker, and then Merlin, in his ever-calm voice, said, “If you are, there’s always a new beginner’s class starting at my company.”

The class guffawed. Arthur quickly found a seat away from Merlin and Gwaine, refusing to look at either of them. Once the teacher came in, it quieted, and Arthur studiously opened his math book and did homework instead of goofing off like he normally did. After class, he just sat there, waiting for the room to empty, but then Merlin walked up to his desk.

“I’m sorry,” the younger kid said. “I shouldn’t have said what I did, it was mean.”

Arthur looked up at him warily. Had he forgotten every time Arthur had been mean to him first, or was he just stupid. Merlin offered him a half-smile. Arthur looked around the room, but no one was paying any attention in their rush to leave for the weekend.

Arthur shrugged as he stood up, pretending to organize his stuff, so he didn’t have to meet Merlin’s expectant eyes. “I’m sorry too,” he finally said quietly. He caught sight of Merlin’s grin, and while he still didn’t look up, he let a smile creep onto his own face.

That was the end of Arthur’s campaign to make the new kid feel unwelcome, and it might have been the start of something too.

 

\----------

 

“Hey,” said Arthur after awkwardly walking up to Merlin. He kept glancing around him, like he was going to be caught doing something wrong.

Merlin calmly set down his sandwich. “Yes? Did you need something, Arthur?” The kid had stopped bothering Merlin and being mean, but that just meant that they never spoke to one another, and rarely interacted, except in their study hall class. He was surprised that Arthur would approach him at lunch.

“I, uh…” Arthur cleared his throat and then straightened, effectively looking a lot more charismatic and less nervous. “Look, I see you eating alone at lunch a lot. Why don’t you come and eat with us?” Arthur gestured back towards his friends, who looked to be shoving food in each others faces.

“No, thanks.” Merlin picked up his sandwich again, a little satisfied to see Arthur gaping at him. Merlin could tell there was some good in Arthur, at least more than in Gwaine and Kay, his buddies, but he was still arrogant and rude.

“Why?” Arthur demanded, turning a tad red. “It’s not like you have your own friends to eat with!”

“That’s true,” Merlin admitted. He had made two friends so far in this school, but both of them had A lunch, while Merlin had B lunch. “But that doesn’t mean I want to be friends with just anybody.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, looking slightly hurt.

Merlin sighed and decided to let him off the hook. “Gwaine and Kay are not the kind of people I would want to be friends with, Arthur. They’re just not my type.” Arthur shifted and bit his lip, working through what Merlin was telling him.

“So…” he began, very hesitantly. “What if I stayed here and ate with you?”

Merlin shrugged, trying not to let a smile onto his face. He didn’t mind being alone, exactly, but company would be nice. And Arthur… intrigued him. He wanted to find out whether there was something more behind his mask of bravado. “Sure.”

 

\----------

 

It’s going to be winter break, Arthur thought as he packed up his things at the end of study hall. He kept one eye on Merlin, who had been sitting next to him. It’s going to be winter break and I won’t see him for two weeks. It really wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be, anyway.

In the past few months, Merlin had become a friend. Arthur had been paying a little less attention to his other friends as he became closer to Merlin. Unfortunately, all their talking and hanging out had been only on school grounds. Arthur didn’t even have Merlin’s number.

He could ask for it. He should. He just didn’t want to seem clingy. Clingy? It’s not like they were dating. He shoved his last book into his backpack as Merlin pulled his backpack onto his back. “Well,” the younger boy said, giving Arthur a regretful look. “I guess I’ll see you next year.”

“Wait,” Arthur said instinctively. Merlin waited. “Umm…” Arthur said. He looked around the room for inspiration, but all he saw was Leon waiting at the door for him. They were going to go to swim practice together. “Do you have New Year’s Eve plans?” he blurted finally.

Merlin’s expectant face fell. “Yeah, I do…”

“Oh,” Arthur mumbled. “Okay then. Bye.” Embarrassed, he slung his backpack over one shoulder and started to walk to Leon.

“Wait!” Merlin called. Arthur waited. “Do you wanna hang out before New Year’s Eve? We could, you know, exchange numbers…”

Arthur laughed aloud in relief. Merlin did want to see him over break! He turned back and answered enthusiastically. They exchanged phones to write their numbers in and then switched them back. “All right. Bye, Merlin. I’ll see you soon, I hope.” Merlin grinned his dazzling, big-eared grin.

As Arthur walked down the hallway, he started to give his attention to Leon, but then his phone vibrated, so he looked at his new text. It was from Merlin: miss you already. Arthur grinned at the further assurance that this friendship was not one-sided.

 

\----------

 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, trying not to get annoyed. “If you want to date her, do it. I’m not going to stop you. I’m just saying, you should be sure it’s what you want, and not just what Gwen or your dad expect.”

“I know, I know!” Arthur replied, irritated. “It’s not like it’s out of the blue, though. I have been talking to Gwen a lot more since we did that psychology project together.” Talking isn’t everything, Merlin thought crossly. He would know. He was over being jealous of Gwen, because he had realized that what she and Arthur had was a real friendship, but it was not love. So Merlin should be happy. But apparently, Arthur himself didn’t know what love was. “I like talking to her, Merlin.”

“You like talking to me,” Merlin pointed out.

“Well, of course I do,” Arthur said, exasperated. “You’re my friend.”

“And maybe Gwen is too,” Merlin suggested, staring at his stocking feet. He did not want to have to be the one to counsel Arthur on whether or not to ask Gwen out, but he could hardly leave it up to anyone else, either.

Arthur let out a huge sigh and lie back on Merlin’s bed. “Well, how do I know? If it’s love or just friendship, I mean. How can I tell?”

Merlin took in a breath. “That’s kind of a no-brainer, Arthur. Do you want to kiss her?”

“Well…”

“I get that you don’t want to miss out on something Arthur, but when you love something, or someone, you know. I don’t go to ballet three times a week because it’s fun, I do it because I love it, because I can’t live without it. Think about it that way. Could you live without Gwen?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. That certainty gave Merlin a small smile. Still, he couldn’t let himself hope too much. “But it’s not like people really feel that way about each other. Not in real life.”

Merlin looked over at Arthur for the first time in a while and let his true feelings show. It took a couple seconds, but then something seemed to get through to him. He shifted, uncomfortable. Merlin licked his lips. “I’ve felt that way before.”

“Really?” Arthur said in an odd tone. “About who?”

Merlin kept staring at him. “Who do you think, Arthur?”

Arthur sat up. “I don’t know,” he said, almost defensively. “I, uh. I should go. Um. See you Monday, right?” Merlin swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” he said. “See you Monday.” Three days from now.

 

\----------

 

Arthur changed back into his street clothes after practice and donned his hoodie. The weather was finally turning cold. He moved slowly so that his teammates were gone when he finished in the locker room. Then, he hooked his backpack over a single shoulder and moved down the hallways to the arts wing. His movement slowed when he neared the dance studio. Arthur had made his decision; he wasn’t hesitating. It was something more like preparation. It felt like these next few minutes would be some of the most important in his life.

He slipped into the room and squatted in the corner. Merlin didn’t even notice him, which was fine with Arthur. Merlin was still running his routine and it was breathtaking. He moved with grace and ease, but every movement was filled with tightly-controlled energy. He depended on precision, timing, and strength to keep the lines of his body rigid but flexible. In the past, Arthur had made fun of his friend for being a dancer.

Now, as he watched, he saw it as a talent, a skill that Arthur could not hope to match. Merlin had a peace about him as he danced and it fully entranced Arthur. Even when Merlin finished his routine and moved into stretching, it was an elegant activity. Arthur watched as his muscles shifted and hardly even noticed when Merlin finished and moved toward him. He must have noticed Arthur at some point during his routine.

Merlin wore a question on his face and a half-grin, a look that said he was pleased to see Arthur here, but unsure whether his pleasure was misplaced. Arthur smiled to reassure him. “You’re very good,” he said.

Merlin smiled sheepishly. “Well, I have been doing it since I was practically a baby. But thanks.” He sat cross-legged in front of Arthur, still wearing his tights and unitard, which once seemed so feminine, but now Arthur saw served to enhance the figure of the dancer. Basically, it meant that when he looked good, he looked really good.

“So… what brings you here?” Merlin asked. Arthur remembered that his purpose was not only to watch Merlin dance. He took a deep breath.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what we talked about Friday night.”

“I noticed,” Merlin said ruefully. He had been left hanging for the past three days. It wasn’t that they needed to talk every day, but it had become something of a habit.

“I am sorry, Merlin. Our talk brought some things to mind, and I wanted to think them over before I said anything to you.” Arthur tried to convey his thoughts to Merlin, but they felt too defensive. He just wanted Merlin to know that what he was about to say was important, and it was more than just a whim. He took another deep breath and tried again. “You helped me to understand that when I find something I truly want in my life, I need to pursue it with everything I have in me. I may not have a clear goal, like you do with your dancing, but I know one thing that I want in my future. That’s you, Merlin.”

Merlin was watching him with his intense blue eyes, keeping his face neutral. “I think we’ll always be friends, Arthur,” he said seriously. Arthur frowned slightly. Merlin should know what he meant. But if he had to spell it out, so be it. He wasn’t going to give up easily.

“I know it’s not perfect, Merlin. I have to leave for college soon and you have your dancing. We can’t know how it will all work out, but I won’t give up without trying. We can take it one day at a time, if we have to. For now, just let me take you on a date. I’m not asking for a lifetime commitment.”

 

\----------

 

Merlin was torn. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. This is what he wanted. So why was he hesitating? It was a “too perfect to be true” situation. Besides, Arthur had pointed out the obvious problems. Merlin was only a freshman. What would happen when Arthur graduated in two years? Would he move on, forget about Merlin?

Arthur’s expression was changing from nervous to disappointed. Merlin was taking too long. He couldn’t pass up this chance, even if a chance is all it was. He reached out and grabbed Arthur’s hand. “One date,” Merlin said, his face turning a little red with excitement. “And after that… well, I trust you, Arthur. Let’s do it.”

Arthur’s grin answered his own. Then, he lifted Merlin to his feet and tousled his hair.

“Okay, so that’s it? We’re together?” It all felt so simple, after an overly complex start to their relationship.

Arthur nodded sagely. “May I drive you home?” Merlin glanced down at his dance outfit he was still wearing. He asked Arthur to wait for him to change first, and walked to the bathroom with a spring in his step.

 

\----------

 

The air felt cool as it breezed over Merlin’s skin when he moved. He was halfway through his routine for the recital and thinking about nothing but movement and feeling. When he lifted his partner, it was a movement as natural as lifting his arm. When he stepped, it was as if his foot never left the ground. He was absolutely in the moment. Then, he did a pirouette and somehow, everything was off. He could feel his balance tipping to the right, but he couldn't correct it fast enough. Those milliseconds while he fell were the longest of his life. He saw the widening of his partner's eyes, he heard the intake of breath from the audience. He watched as the floor rose up to meet him, and then smacked against the hardwood. His cheekbone, his hip, and his right shoulder took the brunt of the force. The pain was minimal compared to the embarrassment. Still, he got all feelings under control in the time it took him to stand and fall back into the routine, opposite his partner. He made a mental note to thank her for not stopping. And then he danced the rest of his dance, mechanically and without heart, but still impeccably.

 

\----------

 

Arthur watched The Fall from his seat in the last row. He had a class, so he had not been able to come early enough to save a front row seat like he wanted.

Instead, he watched from far away as Merlin’s feet faltered and he fell to the ground. His heart stopped for a second, but then Merlin was pushing himself to his feet. Arthur forced himself to stay in his seat while Merlin found his place in the routine and continued dancing. He was okay. Arthur waited impatiently for the end of the recital, so he could talk to his boyfriend.

 

\----------

 

Merlin limped to a bench in the changing room and waited for Arthur to show up. He did exactly that very quickly. "Merlin! You did well,” he said immediately.

Merlin snorted in derision. “I fell down,” he retorted.

Arthur shrugged. “You were doing fantastic up until then. And after.”

“I was too tense afterward and it ruined the whole dance.” Merlin looked down at his feet, suddenly too embarrassed to even look at Arthur. “I haven’t screwed up like this since I was eight.”

Arthur sat down and put an arm around him. “Merlin, love, this is one recital. How many hundreds others have you done? Or is it thousands? I know this was an important day for you, but it doesn’t change who you are as a dancer. You are human, and you made a mistake, as humans do.”

Merlin leaned into Arthur with a resigned sigh. “I probably lost the respect of any scouts that might have been in the audience. And I can’t bear the thought of facing my partner. I ruined it for her too; she’s going to hate me.”

“She will not,” Arthur said with confidence. He turned and looked at Merlin, a smile tugging at his lips. “Do you know why? It’s because you are the most lovable person, Merlin. It’s impossible to hate you.” Merlin gave his sweet cheerleader a half-hearted smile.

“You have to say that; you’re my boyfriend.”

“I am. And I love you. And…” Suddenly, Arthur looked hesitant. Merlin perked up, cocking his head. Arthur took a deep breath and continued. “I had this planned for after the recital, but with what happened, I thought maybe today is not the best day. But now, I realize that there is no better time than now to tell you that you are talented, you are wanted, you are beautiful, and you are all I ever want.” Arthur got down on one knee. Merlin’s jaw dropped, just a little, and he found himself breathless. “Merlin, I would be honored if you were to accept my hand in marriage.”

The proposal itself wasn’t a huge surprise. They had talked about getting married so often, Merlin knew it was coming. But tonight? After he had made a fool out of himself? And yet, that didn’t seem to matter anymore. What mattered was Arthur, and Merlin spending the rest of his life with him. “Of course I will,” Merlin laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on Arthur’s forehead. Arthur’s serious face melted away as he beamed up at Merlin and Merlin forgot all about his fall.

 

\----------

 

Merlin lay in Arthur’s arms with his eyes closed, thinking about how lucky he was. He was married to the love of his life. He was about to graduate from the school of his choice. He had landed a position in the London Ballet Company. Life really couldn't get any better.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered near his ear.

"Mmm?" Merlin said without moving.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" Merlin’s eyes flew open and he felt Arthur tense. He sat up slowly and turned to face his husband.

"Kids?" He repeated, somewhat stupidly.

Arthur’s face started to turn red. He gave a small chuckle. "Forget I said anything. It's not important," he demurred  as he reached toward Merlin.

"No," Merlin said. He met Arthur’s hand with his own and held it. "You surprised me, that's all. I honestly hadn’t given it any thought."

"Well," Arthur said, taking a deep breath. "With my shifts running at odd hours, and yours being flexible, I thought we might be able to get by without hiring a nanny for too long. And... I know you're young still, so we could always wait. I just - "

"You want a family," Merlin said softly. And then he understood.

"You are my family, Merlin, and I don't need anything more," Arthur said without hesitation. Merlin smiled and lay back down on his husband.

"I know," he assured him. "But maybe you want something more, and that's not wrong. Maybe I do too. We'll talk about it."

 

\----------

 

Arthur rang the doorbell and then glanced at Merlin for assurance. They had both talked to this woman, Morgana, on the phone and she seemed like a good fit for a surrogate. Still, this in-person meeting could change everything. What if she was a meth addict? What if -

The door opened and a young woman waved both of them inside. She was dressed very well and her dark hair was pulled back to reveal a very comely face. "I'm Morgana, and I guess you are Arthur and Merlin?" Arthur could tell she was nervous, but she covered it well.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Morgana," Arthur said and shook her hand. Merlin had insisted he do most of the talking, so as not to overwhelm her with two eager fathers. Seeing the woman, though, Arthur did not think she would be so easily intimidated.

"Come, sit down." She led them into a small front room where he and Merlin sat together on a couch. When they were all settled, Morgana sat across from them and looked them over.

"So. As you know, my husband and I want to start a family. We really want someone who will be responsible and healthy while carrying our child. I know you meet all the requirements on paper, but I just want to... get to know you a bit?" Arthur shifted. He was extremely anxious about leaving the life of his child in the hands of someone he did not know and trust.

Morgana leaned back and crossed her legs. "Well, I am attending beautician school and in the meantime, I work at Starbucks. I am single and I live alone, so I could really use the extra money. I won't lie and say that I've always wanted to be pregnant, or that I really want to help a gay couple achieve their dreams... it's about the money. However, I am very responsible and I take this seriously. I understand that I would have a human life inside of me. And I don’t mind keeping you two updated, or... whatever you need."

Arthur nodded. It wasn’t exactly what he had dreamed of her saying, but he couldn't exactly fault her. While mulled it over, Merlin spoke. "I like you, Morgana. If we choose you, would you mind having dinner with us sometimes?"

Arthur glanced at his husband, a half smile on his face. Morgana smiled too. "Of course! I know you will want to be as involved as possible."

"Great!" Merlin said. He looked at Arthur and nudged him. Arthur smiled at Merlin’s eager face. If he was happy, then Arthur would be too.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was seated in his chair, reading a book. He kept an eye out for Freya, who was currently struggling her way through her third grade homework. When she heard the jingle of keys in the door, though, she jumped up and ran to the door. “Daddy!” she squealed. Merlin smiled and walked to meet his husband and son almost as eagerly.

Arthur walked through the door with Lance in his arms. He had a bright green cast on his right arm. Merlin felt a relief at seeing him okay, even if he was pouting, though he knew from Arthur’s call what the doctors had said about his son’s injury.

“What a brave boy!” Merlin told the child, and he took him out of Arthur’s arms so that Freya could jump up and greet her other daddy. Merlin focused his attention on Lance. “Does it still hurt, little man?” Lance slowly shook his head. “See? The doctors are there to help you.” The boy had a fear of doctors, for some reason, making his first big injury extra traumatic.

Lance laid his head against Merlin’s shoulder. He had features from both of his parents, but despite his dark hair, Merlin saw more of Arthur in his face. He definitely had that pout down. With a smile, he turned and walked into the kitchen. Freya had already led Arthur there to show him her latest art project. He had been gone with Lance when she got back from her tee ball practice.

Just then, the oven beeped and Merlin looked at Lance, who had perked up at the sound. “How would you like some cookies to make you feel better?” he asked, his eyes comically wide.

Lance started a smile. “How many can I have?”

“How many does a boy with a broken arm deserve?” Merlin asked as he set Lance down to turn off the timer and open the oven.

“All of them!” Lance said, throwing his arms up in the air and laughing.

“All of them?” Arthur repeated, raising his brows and holding back an eager Freya. Lance dropped his hands and looked at his feet.

“I’ll share with Freya. But you and daddy only get one. Grown ups don’t need cookies.”

“Don’t we?” Arthur asked, his voice serious enough that Lance almost missed the joking tone. But then he was tickling their son, and both collapsed on the kitchen floor in giggles. Merlin smiled happily at his family as he placed the cookies onto a cooling rack.

“Freya, would you like a cookie, since you are the only one not lying on the floor?” Merlin teased, and Freya held out her hands joyfully.

“Yes, please, daddy.”

Lance scampered forward to receive his treat too. “Thank you, daddy.” Then he held out his arms to block Arthur as he stood up. “None for you, daddy. You’ll get fat.”

Merlin had to chuckle at that - it was an ongoing joke between the two of them that Lance had recently starting repeating, to Merlin’s amusement. Arthur narrowed his eyes playfully at Lance. “Excuse me? I think you need a punishment for that!” He lifted Lance easily into the air and tossed him up as Lance laughed in excitement. Merlin winced as Lance neared the ceiling.

Arthur met his eyes and Merlin nodded. “I know. You’re careful,” Merlin mouthed with exaggerated patience. Of course, it was true, and Merlin knew he would pay even more attention with Lance’s arm in a cast.

“Me too!” Freya begged. Merlin knew she would soon be too big for tossing about. She was growing so fast. They both were. Arthur obligingly set down his son and picked up his daughter and Merlin smiled, relishing the moment, because he knew they were limited.

 

\----------

 

In the end, it was because of Arthur that they started ballroom dancing. Merlin was getting older, but ballet got no less demanding, and it was taking its toll on his body. He hurt himself more often, whether it was from falling or just overuse and Arthur wanted him to stop.

Of course, dancing was a part of Merlin, and he would not willingly quit, even if Arthur explained his concerns. However, he had seen advertisements about social dancing, and that helped him devise a plan. If Merlin could just replace his ballet, he wouldn't feel its absence so deeply.

Arthur had called and made an appointment at a local dance studio for himself. He thought it was something he could do, so all he had left to do was convince Merlin to go to lessons. Which meant he had to feign an interest.

"Are you telling me that you, Arthur Pendragon, want to learn to dance?" Merlin asked incredulously. His eyes were crinkled slightly, failing to hide an amused grin.

"Well," Arthur responded. "It is something we could do together. It’s still dancing, of course, but the instructor said that your skill level is not important, and anyone can come. Obviously, they have a competitive scene too, but I wouldn't want to do that... I know you would have to cut back on your ballet, but we can afford it. And maybe you will enjoy trying out a new style."

Merlin chuckled. "It sounds interesting, Arthur. And I have taken a ballroom class, back in college. It wouldn’t be entirely new territory for me. I am just surprised... is this something you really want to do?"

Arthur blushed, but met Merlin’s eyes steadily. "We haven't had much time together, now that the kids are both in school. This would give us some time for just us. I would like to try."

Merlin smiled slowly, excitedly, and reached out for Arthur’s hands. "Then let's become ballroom dancers!"

 

\----------

 

Arthur insisted on private lessons and their instructor was named Mithian. Merlin danced with her first, so she could gauge his skill level. He really remembered very little, but his form was good, and his ballet training lent a lot to him. Now, they were learning the basic steps of the foxtrot, their first dance to learn.

Since Merlin was clearly the more experienced dancer, he was going to lead. Arthur was currently stumbling as Mithian walked him through his steps. "He actually has great musicality," Merlin piped up. "You wouldn't think it from watching now, but he is just too tense and stiff to really show it to you." Arthur glared at him as Mithian made a noise of agreement.

A few minutes later, Merlin was still watching. "If we ever get serious, it will help that he is already fit," Merlin mused, admiring his husband's body. He was still an active fireman, so even at 36, he looked as good as Merlin, though bulkier.

Mithian gave Merlin an amused, though frustrated, look. "It never will get serious if he doesn't learn to relax!" She admonished, directing the last at Arthur.

Arthur grimaced. "Do we have to stand so close?" Mithian sighed, so Merlin stepped forward.

"Let me dance with him. I think I remember the steps well enough, and Arthur will be more at ease with me." Mithian shrugged; she had been trying with Arthur for a while now.

When Merlin stepped up to Arthur, they molded to each other like they had done it a thousand times. And they had, just not for the same purpose. He began the first steps and Arthur followed stiffly. A few minutes later, Mithian interrupted their ungainly progress.

"I know we agreed to have you lead, Merlin, but I think it might actually go better the other way around." Merlin felt Arthur tense under his hands, but he nodded amicably.

"I'm not good enough," Arthur grated out.

Mithian pursed her lips. "It's not actually about your talent, Arthur," she explained. "Your style is very confident, even through your stiff awkwardness. And you are already backleading. Just give it a try?" Arthur tightened his mouth and shrugged.

So they switched poses, and Arthur’s hand strayed far too low on Merlin’s back. He didn’t even bother to adjust it, for the moment. Immediately, Merlin noticed a difference. It was like their communication flowed better this way.

They danced an entire rotation around the room and then Mithian asked, "How does that feel now?"

"Fine, I guess," Arthur admitted.

"Okay. Well, we are out of time for today, but hopefully next week, we can reevaluate." Mithian shot them a huge smile, which Merlin returned happily, but when he exited the building with Arthur, the mood was subdued.

Merlin shot his husband furtive glances, wondering whether to say something. Arthur finally broke the silence once they both had seats in the car.

"This might have been a mistake. I'm sorry. I thought I could do it, and I -"

Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s wrist. "Arthur! You did fine! This was only your first day, so of course you have improving to do. But we were dancing, Arthur. You and me. Can you believe it?"

Arthur turned his head and looked up at Merlin’s eyes. He grinned. "Not really."

"So we'll be back again next week?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

 

\----------

 

Arthur was in his office when he heard Freya come home, calling, “Dad!” He finished his email before coming out to meet her. She had set her backpack down and he took a moment to look her over. She still wore her lacrosse outfit with its too-short skirt. She didn’t mind at all, but Arthur did a little. She was turning into a woman, though. He had to let that happen, as much as he hated it.

“Dad,” she said again when he walked out. “I’m going to homecoming! With a boy.”

Arthur crossed his arms. “No you’re not,” he said instantly.

Her look of excitement faded and turned confused, hurt, and then angry. “You can’t decide that! No one asked you.” Arthur heard Lance pad up, finally leaving his paints so that he could spy on his sister’s tantrum. Arthur ignored him.

“I don’t need permission, Freya. I am your father and I am telling you that you are not allowed to go to a dance with any boy at age fourteen.”

She shook her head, her slightly curled, blond ponytail waving. “Dad, that’s not fair. Besides, I can just go with friends and meet him there. You can’t control my life.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but tried to stay calm. “Maybe I shouldn’t allow you to go at all, then.” Frustrated, Freya did what she always did when she saw that she was going to lose a fight. She walked away. Arthur clenched his jaw, annoyed by Freya’s attitude, as he often was lately. His sweet princess was gone. She was now a moody teenager who always wanted her way.

Lance tentatively touched his dad’s arm. “Dad, um, maybe we should eat dinner? It is almost six.” Arthur took a deep breath and nodded at his son, who had not quite reached puberty yet. They had to be ready to leave soon, because Merlin had a performance. A big performance. Arthur sighed and moved into the kitchen. He was proud of Merlin and he did not want to ruin this day for him.

Half an hour later, he called up the stairs to Freya. “We’re leaving Freya. Your father would want you to see him tonight.” She had refused to come down for dinner. She appeared at the top of the stairs.

“I’m ready,” she said. She wore a black halter-top dress that went all the way to her knees. It hugged curves that Arthur hadn’t even known were there. She stared at him defiantly.

“Good,” he said. “Let’s go.”

 

\----------

 

Merlin finished changing and walked out into the waiting room, feeling good. His family was there waiting for him and Arthur came forward first. “You’ve still got it. You were great,” he whispered, hugging his husband. Merlin grinned.

“He’s right dad, you did fantastic,” Lance said.

Merlin hugged his son next and then looked to Freya. She smiled warmly. “I love watching you dance, dad. Even if it all looks the same to me.” He chuckled and hugged her. As they left and got into the car, though, Merlin noticed something was off between Arthur and Freya. He sighed, but decided not to say anything until they got home.

When they did, Freya went to the kitchen and started to serve herself dinner. Merlin met Arthur’s eyes and saw his annoyance being held back. Merlin followed his daughter into the kitchen. “Freya?”

She whirled around, tears in her eyes. “Jason Freeman asked me to homecoming with him and dad won’t let me go!” Merlin blinked, taken aback.

He turned to Arthur who stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Merlin raised a brow and Arthur frowned. “She’s only a freshman. She will have plenty of chances to go to dances when she’s older.” Merlin looked back at Freya. He saw what Arthur was feeling, and some part of him felt the same, but his daughter needed freedom. He saw that too.

She was very strong-willed, and she and Arthur butted heads often. They would continue to do so. It was probably best to pick the battles that really mattered, because if they stifled her too much, she would go behind their backs to do what she wanted anyway.

“Freya, will you let me have a word with your father?” She hesitated and then nodded, so Merlin led Arthur to his office. As he shut the door, he noticed Lance hovering, but he recognized that curiosity and didn’t bother to send him away.

“Merlin, she’s our daughter!” Arthur said right away, as if that settled it all.

Merlin nodded. “She will always be that,” he acknowledged. “But that’s not all she can be.” Arthur opened his mouth, but Merlin shook his head. “You want to protect her. I know that. But she can protect herself. We’ve given her all we have, but we have to let her make her own decisions sometimes.”

Arthur shifted, angry because he didn’t want Merlin to be right.

“Arthur, it’s just a homecoming dance. What if we meet the boy first? And we will pick her up as soon as the dance is over…”

Arthur gave in. “I want to meet the kid’s parents, too. I want to be certain he won’t do anything to Freya.”

Merlin smiled and kissed his husband. “Of course, Arthur.”

“They’re going to let you go on your date,” Merlin heard Lance report to his sister. “Now they’re kissing."


	3. Chapter 3

The bed dipped dramatically as Arthur climbed in behind Merlin. He had been asleep, until his obnoxious husband had decided to finally come to bed. He worked hard, and Merlin was grateful for that, but did he have to come to bed so late? He wasn’t going to be taking Lance to school in the morning, and though Freya was in college, Merlin would still have to be up to make sure she actually got out of bed. She was just like her lazy father.

Merlin couldn’t help the smile on his face. He loved his children’s lazy father. “Don’t forget to switch off the hall light, Arthur,” Merlin mumbled as Arthur got comfortable.

“You couldn’t have reminded me sooner?” Arthur complained as he threw off the blankets.

“You should have remembered,” Merlin retorted as he pulled the covers back over him, wrapping them tight so Arthur couldn’t get under again.

Upon his return to the bed, Arthur scowled. “What are you doing?”

“It’s cold,” Merlin whined.

Arthur jumped on Merlin, knocking all of the air out of him. At age 45, Arthur still thought roughhousing was a good idea, despite Merlin never being a fan. “Oh, god, Arthur, you aren’t as small as you used to be.”

“What does that mean?” Arthur asked, as he positioned himself properly in bed.

Merlin covered Arthur with the blankets and settled in next to his husband. “Nothing.” Time had been good to Arthur, but aging still affects the magnificent. Remembering the small muscular high school boy Merlin had met all those years ago, Merlin couldn’t help but compare him to the old man who lay before him now. “Just that you aren’t young anymore, and neither am I, and that hurts.”

“Sorry,” Arthur said, with a wicked smile on his face. He wasn’t sorry at all. “I can’t help it; I just want to tackle you all the time.”

“Well you’re getting too big for it now.”

Arthur’s smile disappeared. “Are you saying I’m fat?”

“No, just…” Merlin forgot how easy it was to get Arthur worked up over something. The poor man was more insecure than anyone Merlin had ever met. “I just mean we are both getting older, and with age, certain things are not what they used to be.”

With a violent tug at the blankets, Arthur rolled over. “I’m not fat.”

Merlin draped himself over his husband’s large frame. “No. You’re just a little fluffy. I love it.”

“I’m not fluffy,” Arthur added, agitated.

It was certainly a task trying to convince Arthur of anything, but Merlin would always do whatever it took to comfort Arthur. “You are perfect. I love every bit of you.”

“Even the extra padding?” Arthur turned over to look at Merlin, who settled in on Arthur’s chest.

“Even the extra padding. It’s just more to love.”

That didn’t please Arthur - he frowned and pushed Merlin off him. “I could be going through a midlife crisis right now, and you wouldn’t be helping.”

“Arthur, you are always going through a midlife crisis. You went through one last week when you said that was the reason you bought three whole hams. You can’t blame everything on your midlife crisis. Also, I think the hams might be directly linked to the topic at hand.”

“Ham is good,” Arthur said, trying to defend a moot point. “And I’m not fat.” He sat up and look down at his bulging stomach. “I just… Okay, I’m fat.”

Merlin chuckled as he pulled himself onto Arthur’s lap. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. Fat, ham, and all.”

“Stop being romantic. I’m having a midlife crisis.”

Merlin kissed Arthur to shut him up and nestled into his neck. “I love you.” Then he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s stomach and squeezed. “But you are fat.”

Then Merlin met his husband’s eyes. All the fight had left him and he was left smiling back at Merlin. He planted a quick kiss on Merlin’s lips before saying, “I love you too, even if you are as skinny as a rail.”

“It’s because you eat all the ham,” Merlin pouted.

Another laugh came from Arthur and he relaxed into another hug. “That’s because I have to keep my figure for my husband.”

Merlin chuckled as he closed his eyes. Sleep fell on both of them quickly and when Merlin awoke the next morning, they were still positioned in the same manner: Merlin’s arms around his husband’s belly. He knew that nothing could make him stop loving this man. Not just because Merlin still loved him when he was fat, but because he still loved Arthur after all this time, and could only fall more in love with him as time went on. The older and fatter they got, the more Merlin loved his husband, and he wouldn’t change an ounce of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come! We have some additional scenes, but we are still in the editing process. It will go through their entire lives.


End file.
